1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to devices for attachment to crutches, and, more particularly, to a lightweight, compact device which will enable the user of the crutches to carry a variety of objects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the most difficult problems that a user of crutches faces is carrying bulky objects or a number of small objects at the same time. Since a person who walks with crutches obviously does not have perfect freedom in the use of the hands, it is necessary to make use of satchels, bags, paper sacks, or some type of carrying device that is easily graspable by the hands which, at the same time, are engaged with the hand grips of the crutches. It is clear that a person walking with crutches cannot, under ordinary circumstances, always carry what is desired to be carried, or cannot carry items and walk with desired speed or skill.
Others have recognized the difficulty of walking with crutches and carrying objects at the same time, and various devices have been provided to assist a user of crutches in carrying objects. Unfortunately, the prior devices have suffered from certain drawbacks. A typical drawback is the requirement that the carrying device be attached to the crutch by drilling holes in the crutch or otherwise modifying the configuration of the crutch. Other devices are usable only with certain kinds of crutches. For example, one known device is suitable for use with a conventional crutch construction employing parallel side rails, but an important drawback of this device is that the side rails must be of a particular size and must be spaced a predetermined distance.
Another problem of prior crutch attachment devices is that relatively few objects can be carried. Also, it is difficult or impossible to carry bulky objects or heavy objects. In part, this is because prior crutch attachment devices have been attached to the crutches at a location below the handgrips. Weight applied to the crutches at a location below the handgrips causes instability which greatly increases the difficulty of walking with the crutches.
In view of the foregoing difficulties of prior art devices, it is an object of the invention to provide a carrying device for attachment to crutches in which modification of the crutches is not necessary, whether by drilling holes in the crutches or otherwise.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a carrying device for attachment to crutches, which device can be usable with crutches of virtually any configuration.
It is yet an additional object of the invention to provide a carrying device for attachment to crutches, which device will enable the user of the crutches to carry large objects, heavy objects, or a large number of small objects.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide a carrying device for attachment to crutches, which device will enable the user of the crutches to have readily available at all times such items as keys, checkbooks, credit cards, and the like, by virtue of their being carried with the crutches themselves.